


The One Where They Sat Next to Each Other

by arashi_arisu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_arisu/pseuds/arashi_arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Ohno sit next to each other in orchestra and they become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Sat Next to Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there~ This is actually just a repost from something I put on LJ a while ago and since this is a bit more um organized? I decided to just stick it here too. Anyway I hope you like it :)

One

Nino wasn't entirely sure why Ohno joined orchestra to begin with. He didn't seem to have an actual interest in the music, and judging by the characters drawn on the margins of the music, he probably was better off in an art class. So when Ohno got a solo for the next piece they're performing, Nino kind of hates him. Then when he hears Ohno play, he thinks he might be a little in love.

Two 

When Nino asks Ohno why he joined orchestra he got a shrug in response.   
"My mom wanted me to." He said. It made no sense to Nino, but let it go just the same. After that he poked fun at Ohno when he'd accidentally play the wrong note or accidentally fell asleep and got scolded. Ohno still drew on his music and when Nino asked about a particularly strange pair Ohno didn't bat an eye and said "it's us." Nino calls him a weirdo and tells him he should've joined art in the first place, but he steals his music and keeps the drawing.

Three

On their third year of middle school, Ohno convinces Nino to join the choir at school.   
"I don't even sing good!" Nino protests.   
"But they're always looking for accompanists." Ohno argues. Nino will tell you he was forced into it, but he won't tell you he had the time of his life there with Ohno.

Four

On their first year of high school, Nino auditions for the school play. He says it's because he wanted to try something new, but he actually wanted to spend more time with Ohno.   
They meet another first year who's been acting since preschool, or so he claims. Matsujun is quite the primadona, and when Ohno gets the lead role instead he throws a fit. He gets over it, but only because his girlfriend Mao, also didn't get the main lead. Nino on the other hand, is more than upset. Not because he got a small role, but because for some reason Ohno started dating the female lead. When the play is over and Ohno's broken up with the girl, Nino ignores the relief he feels.   
Five  
When spring rolls around Nino joins the baseball team. There he meets Aiba, who's more observant than he gets credit for but still kind of an idiot in Nino's opinion. Sometimes he'll walk home with Ohno and Nino and they grow to be great friends. Aiba is also the first to find out about Nino's feelings towards Ohno.   
"You should just tell him." Aiba advises.   
"I'm not taking advice from someone who thought the class president was a girl." Nino replied, straying far away from the subject of Ohno.  
"Its not my fault Sho-kun has nice legs!"

Six

In their second year of high school Ohno goes to Kyoto for a semester. The music teacher heard about him and wanted him to study at their school. It was the loneliest Nino had ever been. When Ohno came back, Nino was more clingy than ever. Ohno didn't mind, he just went on as if it was normal. And if Nino "accidentally" stuck his hand down Ohno's back pocket, no one questioned it anymore. 

Seven

Nino hadn't planned to confess, but they were graduating soon and all sorts of people wanted Ohno at their schools. Whereas Nino was hoping he'd maybe get accepted to the same university as Jun, and Sho, and Aiba.  
Nino cried and ran away right after he said it. Ohno went after him and found him hidden in the orchestra room. He called Nino stupid and kissed him better. "Why would you ever think that I didn't love you too? You're dumb, Kazunari." Nino had millions of answers in response to that, but instead he held onto Ohno and begged him to stay. "Hey, someone has to keep my ass company." Nino hit him across the head but said nothing more. 

Eight 

When Nino walks into orchestra the next morning and sits next to Ohno, he's glad Ohno didn't just join art in the first place.


End file.
